


Jeden tajemniczy ktoś

by Sakuja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death, Dragons, Father-Son Relationship, Fire, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Loneliness, Magic, New Family, Pre-Hogwarts, Sad, Smut, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuja/pseuds/Sakuja
Summary: - Zawsze ja dostaję karę, gdy mój kuzyn coś zrobi - powiedział bardzo cicho.- Niesprawiedliwie - smukłe palce otarły jego twarz. - To musi być straszne uczucie - mężczyzna schylił głowę ku niemu. - Ale nie musisz się tym przejmować - dodał cicho, jakby zdradzał sekret, przez co Harry poczuł dziwne podekscytowanie. Nikt nigdy nie mówił do niego w taki sposób.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Jeden tajemniczy ktoś

**Author's Note:**

> Mały cross łączący Harry'ego Pottera i Tsubakiego z Servamp, który zaczął się tworzyć już dawno temu, gdy miałam akurat okres absolutnej miłości do Servampa ^^

W całym życiu Harry'ego Pottera tylko jedna osoba kiedykolwiek wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń. Nie był to nikt z jego otoczenia. Ani bliższego, ani dalszego. Rodzina, przyjaciele, ludzie ze szkół, wszyscy przez lata patrzyli jak balansuje, pół przytomnie, na granicy pomiędzy szaleństwem, a samobójstwem - i nikt z nich nigdy nie zrobił niczego, aby mu pomóc. Bo był nikim. 

Cieniem, smugą, ledwie jakimś rodzajem widma majaczącym na granicy wzroku, widzieli go, gdy był potrzebny, przestawali, jak tylko spełnił narzucone powinności. 

I tak w kółko. 

Zawsze. 

Bez ustanku. 

Nawet nie próbowali skorygować tego schematu choćby o tyle, by wyglądało jakby miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Przez wszystkie szesnaście lat...  _ Jeden tajemniczy ktoś był wszystkim _ , co zmuszało go do zachowywania zdrowych zmysłów; co, pozwalało wierzyć, że jego los obchodzi kogokolwiek. 

Ten  _ jeden tajemniczy ktoś _ wkroczył do jego świata wyjątkowo brzydkiej jesieni, chyba w okolicy siódmych lub ósmych urodzin.

To był jeden z dni, gdy siedział w szkolnej kozie, zapatrzony pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, nie zwracając uwagi na łzy cieknące po twarzy. Dudley zabrał jakiemuś dzieciakowi pieniądze na lunch. Dudley mógł być ukochanym synkiem mamusi, chłopcem z dosyć dobrego domu, ale był przede wszystkim potworem, który znęcał się z koleżkami nad innymi... Nawet nie musiał zastraszać wszystkich w klasie specjalnie, aby jako winnego wskazali Harry'ego. I to nie było ważne, czy nauczyciel w to wierzył. Kara została wymierzona. 

_ Nie pierwszy raz.  _

Harry już nie miał siły prosić, aby przestano go bezkrytycznie obwiniać, ani nawet krzyczeć, że nic nie zrobił... Zdążył wiele razy zedrzeć gardło od kiedy chodził do tej szkoły. To nigdy nie przyniosło żadnego efektu.

Drzwi kozy otworzyły się. Chociaż dźwięk kroków, który usłyszał był dziwniejszy niż cokolwiek, klekoczący i drewniany. Chłopiec nie drgnął nawet. 

Założył, że może ma omamy z głodu lub nauczyciel, który powinien go pilnować przyniósł jakieś deseczki czy listwy do swojego nudnego, modelarskiego hobby... A jednak chłodnej dłoni, która pogładziła jego policzek nie potrafił wyjaśnić w żaden sposób. To nie mógł być wiatr, ani poruszona nim firana, ani nic innego. Dlatego spojrzał. 

Zdziwiony, trochę wystraszony, nie wiedząc czego oczekiwać. 

Właściciel dłoni był wysoki i chudy, miał na sobie coś podobnego do czarnego szlafroka i obszerny biały płaszcz. Uśmiechał się. Stojąc przy krzywej ławce, dotykał go i wyginał miękko kąciki ust ku górze, przez co cała jego ładna twarz, nawet z wąskimi, patrzącymi bystrze ślepiami, wydawała się w jakiś sposób przyjazna.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki smutny?

\- Dostałem karę - powiedział, chociaż nie miał pojęcia kim jest przybysz, czy skąd się wziął. - Ale nie zrobiłem nic złego...

\- Skoro nie zrobiłeś, dlaczego tu siedzisz?

On nie mówił po angielsku... Ale Harry rozumiał każde słowo. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, wpatrując się w parę lśniących oczu. 

\- Zawsze ja dostaję karę, gdy mój kuzyn coś zrobi - powiedział bardzo cicho. 

\- Niesprawiedliwie - smukłe palce otarły jego twarz. - To musi być straszne uczucie - mężczyzna schylił głowę ku niemu. - Ale nie musisz się tym przejmować - dodał cicho, jakby zdradzał sekret, przez co Harry poczuł dziwne podekscytowanie. Nikt nigdy nie mówił do niego w taki sposób. - Niektórzy ludzie są po prostu źli. Nie warto słuchać, co mówią.

Mężczyzna wyszedł z sali. I chociaż wcześniej chłopiec cały czas słyszał klekot drewnianych butów, które musiały być okropnie niewygodne, gdy tylko drzwi kozy zostały zamknięte - dźwięk zamilkł. 

  


Przez kolejne lata, wspomnienie mężczyzny, który przyszedł do sali karnej po to, aby porozmawiać z Harrym i otrzeć jego łzy, było najjaśniejszym ze wszystkich, które malec miał. A myśl, że wśród ludzi po prostu istnieją tacy, którzy są źli, pomagała nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia, gdy wszystkich wokół oceniał jako potencjalnych wrogów. 

Unikając ludzi, obserwował ich z dużą uwagą, oceniając jacy są, badając dyskretnie, z ciekawości, czy są dobrzy, źli... A może  _ szarzy _ . Ci ostatni byli bardzo dziwni, tak myślał. Czasem proponowali mu pomoc albo uśmiechali się sympatycznie, gdy ich mijał, aby innego dnia, może przez gorszy humor albo złą pogodę, patrzeć ostrym wzrokiem. 

_ Nie rozumiał ich _ . Ale znajdował wokół często. Najczęściej, gdy oglądało się ich dłuższy czas, okazywali się bezużyteczni i tak normalni, że bez trudu sami znikali z pamięci, gdy tylko jego wzrok padał na coś ładniejszego albo bardziej interesującego.

  


Mając jedenaście lat, Harry otrzymał list, który wuj mu odebrał. A potem kolejne kilkaset... które również zostały poza jego zasięgiem, aby wreszcie dostać jeden wprost do własnych rąk od najprawdziwszego na świecie, ogromnego faceta. Istnego olbrzyma. 

Tamtego roku rozpoczął naukę w szkole dla czarownic i czarodziejów. To było z każdej strony przerażające.

Nagle każdego dnia musiał obcować z setkami ludzi, wszyscy znali go jako pogromcę jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika, a codzienność toczyła się w obrębie gigantycznych przestrzeni. Starego lasu, błoni, potężnego zamku... Nie wiedział co ze sobą robić. W tej szkole, Hogwarcie, nigdzie i nigdy nie było cicho. Uczniowie robili hałas, nauczyciele byli dziwnie głośni, wszędzie migały twarze przerażających duchów i wymalowane na obrazach, plotkujące między sobą postaci... Nie milknące nawet nocą.

_ Coś  _ się działo. __

Harry nie był tym zainteresowany. Oddałby wszystko, aby nie musieć nawet słuchać... Ale im bardziej chciał być daleko, tym usilniej świat zdawał się kurczyć, naciskając na niego, aby zaangażował się w niepokojącą sprawę. Troll znalazł się w szkole i razem z rówieśnikiem, Ronem, musieli go znokautować, aby ocalić koleżankę. Miotła usiłowała go zrzucić podczas lotu. Szkolny gajowy otrzymał najprawdziwsze, smocze jajo. Na szlabanie w głębi lasu coś zaatakowało go, gdy zobaczył jak to pożywia się krwią jednorożca...

Uciekał. Uciekał od wszystkich złych rzeczy, ale one miały gdzieś to, jak bardzo nie chciał brać w nich udziału. Działy się. I dręczyły go. Jakby w Hogwarcie nie było dziesiątek, setek innych uczniów.

To było... Nagle.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale dni w szkole, rozmowy z innymi, wydarzenia, wszystko zlewało mu się w głowie, jakby wszystko, co minęło, było tylko barwnym, ruchomym bałaganem przetykanym losowymi dźwiękami. Czasem przypominającymi głosy, czasem tylko trzeszczenie i brzęczenie. 

To było... Nagle. Któregoś razu otworzył oczy, zamrugał i zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie wchodzi do pomieszczenia na trzecim piętrze, gdzie czyha potężny pies o trzech głowach. Diabelskie sidła, chaotyczne szachy, latające klucze, mogąca skończyć się śmiercią zagadka i nieprzytomny troll... Nie wiedział w jakiej to było kolejności, ale zdarzyło się, a gdy wszedł do ostatniej komnaty, aby odkryć czym było tajemnicze coś, męczące go od września… okazało się nauczycielem od OPCM. Jąkającym się, chudym mężczyzną w turbanie, gadającym do siebie, do swojej głowy, na której tyle była twarz. Twarz złego czarodzieja, którego podobno pokonał jeszcze zanim nauczył się dobrze mówić. Wyjątkowo żywa, gadająca twarz.

Kamień filozoficzny. 

Mały, czerwony przedmiot mieszczący się w dłoni. 

Nie chciał go, ale wylądował w jego ręce. 

Nie chciał walczyć z żadnym przerażającym człowiekiem, ale ten rzucił się na niego i chociaż wcześniej mówił w zachęcający sposób, kłamiąc o rzeczach, które mogą zrobić ludzie potężni... Wyglądał jak wściekłe zwierzę, a nie ktoś wart chociażby posłuchu. 

Gdy Harry dotknął jego ciała - profesor i twarz z tyłu jego głowy zawyli z bólu, skórę ciała, które dzielili pokryły bąble i pęknięcia...

Chłopiec patrzył otwartymi szeroko ze strachu oczami jak rozsypują się w pył.

W uszach dudnił mu wrzask cierpienia.

_ Bał się.  _

_ Bał się, bał się, bał się _ jak nigdy wcześniej!

A potem siedział skulony na schodach, płacząc w kolana histerycznie i drżąc. 

Przez niego ktoś zginął. Drugi człowiek. Był... Został...

\- Nie masz za dużo szczęścia, Harry - usłyszał znajomy głos. I jeszcze klekot drewnianych butów. 

To był drugi raz, gdy ten  _ tajemniczy ktoś _ przyszedł do niego. I znów dotknął go, mierzwiąc smukłymi palcami rozczochrane, ciemne włosy.

\- Nie chciałem żeby to się stało, nie wiedziałem...

\- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć - powiedział miękko mężczyzna. Gdy przysiadł obok, obejmując go ramionami, Harry jęknął cichutko. Był zaskoczony, wczepiając się w obszerny materiał czarnego stroju podobnego do szlafroku, aby ukryć twarz w jasnej szyi. 

  


Później ocknął się w skrzydle szpitalnym, zdezorientowany, bo nie pamiętał, aby zasypiał.

  


W drugim roku nauki Harry nie spotkał swojego pocieszyciela, lecz nie sprawiło to wcale, że rok minął gładko i szybko.

Dwunastoletni Harry odkrył kilka rzeczy, o których pragnął z całego serca zapomnieć. 

Po pierwsze; potrafił mówić w języku węży.

Po drugie; istniały w starej magicznej szkole miejsca, o których nie wiedział nawet dyrektor. 

Po trzecie; dorosły bazyliszek był dłuższy niż pociąg i wystarczająco gruby, że mógłby pochłonąć kogoś takiego jak on na jeden kęs.

  


Trzeci rok szkoły rozpoczął się aferą. I Harry, nie znoszący afer Harry, miał ochotę wyjść na środek Pokątnej, a później wołać Syriusza Blacka do ochrypnięcia. 

Nie po to, aby wyzwać go na pojedynek za zdradę rodziców. Właściwie ta zdrada go nie obchodziła. Jego rodzice, jak mocno by go nie kochali, byli dorosłymi czarodziejami. Ufali ludziom, których sami wybrali.

Po prostu chciałby, aby Black, skoro już był mordercą, uciął jego męczarnie.

Nie mógł zwabić do siebie zbiega z Azkabanu, zatem przeżył. 

I tak, mając trzynaście lat, znów znalazł się w szkole, która go przerażała nadmiarem przestrzeni, hałasu i absurdalnych oczekiwań ludzi, których na dobrą sprawę po prostu nie znał. 

Był przygnębiony. 

Profesor Lupin, nowy od OPCM, traktował go jak członka rodziny, uśmiechając się życzliwie i w ogóle, nauczyciel eliksirów nie znosił go, profesor McGonagall nie zgadzała się, aby chodził do magicznej wioski...

A szczur Rona był jakiś dziwny. 

Jeszcze bardziej niepokojący niż zwykle. 

Nie znoszący niepokojących rzeczy Harry miał ochotę pod nieobecność Rona złapać to stworzenie, a później wyrzucić z okna dormitorium albo spłukać do ścieków w łazience.

Ale to byłoby niemiłe. Szczur mimo wszystko należał do Weasleya.

Czarny pies kręcił się niedaleko błoni, na granicy zakazanego lasu. A wieczorami tak jakby zbliżał się do bijącej wierzby, gdy nikt nie patrzył... Nikt poza Harrym. Harry często oglądał błonia i przesiadywał na nich. 

Z dwojga złego, wolał pustą, zieloną przestrzeń niż ta drugą; pełną kamienia i uczniów. Często wychodził na zewnątrz i udawał... udawał, że nie jest sam. I że wokół nie ma tak dużo osaczającego jego niewielką postać z każdej strony niczego. Oceanu pustki. Tak było w porządku. 

Jakby bezpieczniej.

Tylko ten dziwny pies na granicy zakazanego lasu, niepokojący szczur Rona i podejrzane, niemal rodzicielskie zachowanie profesora Lupina, przez które czuł się zakłopotany.

Tak jak w poprzednich latach, wydarzenia, które Harry obserwował oraz te, w których uczestniczył zlewały się w jego umyśle. Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele detali, lekcje były lekcjami, a czy machał różdżką czy robił eliksir, którego nauczyciel nigdy nie chciał zaakceptować, to było bez znaczenia. 

Denerwująca. Magia była właśnie taka. Miała żądania, wymagała właściwego ruchu różdżką albo odpowiedniej wymowy czaru.. intencje nie miały znaczenia, dlaczego, dlaczego w czymś tak złożonym intencje nie miały znaczenia, czy to nie czyniło ludzi słabymi, czy to nie sprawiało, że czarodzieje byli drastycznie ograniczeni?

Po co miał się uczyć czegoś tak bardzo bezwartościowego?

Nie znał odpowiedzi.

Szukał jej, ale nie znał, a wokół panował chaos, wszystko było straszne, dźwięki, wielkie przestrzenie, gadające obrazy...

Osuwając się po ścianie wrzeszczącej chaty, do której wpadł goniąc czarnego psa i ciągniętego za nogawkę spodni Rona, zatykał uszy mając ochotę krzyczeć. 

**Głośno.**

Harry chciał spokoju. Ciszy, małej przestrzeni takiej w sam raz dla niego i nie bycia mieszanym w każdą złą aferę, jaka się przydarzy.

W domu wujostwa było źle, oni go nienawidzili, zmuszali do wycieńczającej pracy, a gdy było im to na rękę ignorowali... Ale tam... Tam był ten mały ciasny pokoik, idealny, aby odciąć się od wszystkiego, zwłaszcza, gdy dostawał kary, zamykające go w czterech ścianach na dni, a czasem nawet tygodnie. W Hogwarcie zaś, w świecie magii... 

Każdy dzień zdawał się zaciskać pętlą wokół jego szyi, jakby wszystko było tylko męczącą grą.  _ "Jak szybko Harry Potter pęknie...?" _ Albo  _ "Co zabije Harry'ego Pottera?" _ . Tak myślał.

A oni nie czekali na koniec jego myśli. Gdy kłócili się ze sobą, przeciw sobie, o szczura, który w ogóle go nie obchodził, dociskał dłonie do swoich uszu. 

\- Nie słyszę, nie słyszę, nie słyszę - powtarzał, mając nadzieję, że to w końcu zadziała. - Nie chcę was słyszeć…!

Myślał, że nie podoła dłużej i wybuchnie płaczem, ale wtedy stało się coś uspokajającego. Czarny, puchaty lisek wskoczył na jego ramię. Tak po prostu, jakby to było jego miejsce. Umościł się, sapnął, potarł pyszczkiem o policzek. 

_ Dobrze.  _

Nagle było mu tak po prostu dobrze, jakby znów znalazł się w małym, ciasnym pokoju, odizolowany od świata, wolny… wiedzący co robić. 

Wstał, opierając się o ścianę, ponieważ po tym jak wpadł do wrzeszczącej chaty, uderzył się wystarczająco, aby odczuwać nieprzyjemne zawroty głowy. 

\- Dajcie mi go - powiedział, zwracając na siebie uwagę dwójki dorosłych i rówieśników. - Dajcie mi tego szczura.

\- Harry? - Ron spojrzał w jego stronę z obawą. - Co ty chcesz zrobić Parszywkowi? W-wyglądasz jak szaleniec...

Westchnął cicho. 

\- Mogę go... Zabrać do zamku - zaproponował. - Albo utopić w jeziorze. Jeśli rzucę na niego zaklęcie oszałamiające nie będzie w stanie uciec, prawda? - zacisnął kurczowo palce na różdżce. 

\- Może nie przesadzajmy - zaprotestował profesor Lupin. - Harry, uspokój się - dodał. - To trudna sytuacja, ale nie przesadzajmy...

\- Kłócicie się o tego szczura tak głośno! - wyrzucił z siebie, wskazując końcem różdżki stworzenie szamoczące się w ścisku zaklęcia rzuconego przez Syriusza Blacka. - Więc jeśli go usunę, wszyscy się ucieszycie, tak?! 

Miał nadzieję. 

_ Chciał tego.  _

Dosyć tych spojrzeń, oczekiwań, szeptów... to był trzeci rok szkoły, a on już kolejny raz był w kłopotach!  **Ś m i e r t e l n y c h !**

To wszystko… to wszystko przez tych ludzi, którzy go otaczali.

Szczur został oszołomiony i zabrany przez profesora Lupina. Ron Weasley nie chciał się zgodzić na zabranie go do Hogwartu i oddanie w ręce Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że paskudna kupa sierści, którą się zajmował to przestępca.

Harry patrzył na niego chwilę wzrokiem, który go tak zestresował, zanim odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. 

Nic go nie obchodziło. 

I Syriusz Black, gdy okazał się nie być mordercą chcącym pozbyć się Harry'ego, też stracił znaczenie. Chłopiec nie chciał znów słuchać jaki jest podobny do swoich rodziców. 

Nie chciał być  _ dzieckiem Lily i Jamesa Potterów  _ ani  _ chłopcem, którego ktoś znał kilkanaście lat wcześniej _ . Chciał być Harrym…

  


Po prostu Harrym.

  


Lis siedział w kieszeni jego bluzy, zadowolony z siebie jakby to było jego miejsce, chociaż chłopiec nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej go widział. 

Zostawił go przy sobie, zakładając, że tak jak sam przyszedł, pewnego dnia sam odejdzie. To było… w porządku. Czuć pod palcami wciśniętej ostrożnie w kieszeń ręki ciepło i miękkość czarnego futerka.

Dopiero następnego dnia rano, w trakcie śniadania, dowiedział się o tym, co miało miejsce w nocy, gdy już pozostawił dwóch nauczycieli oraz Rona Weasleya samych we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Wszyscy uszli z życiem. Wilkołak zrujnował kilka pomieszczeń, Syriusz Black i Peter Pettigrew znaleźli się w rękach Albusa Dumbledore'a… Ron Weasley w skrzydle szpitalnym. Był w rękach pani Pomfrey, więc nic mu nie groziło. I koniec. I żaden gryfon nie mógł go przekonać do zmiany zdania.

Harry po prostu nie czuł potrzeby odwiedzenia Rona Weasleya. I byłby wdzięczny jakby inni to uszanowali. Mały, czarny lisek nadal za nim podążał. Był bardzo absorbujący. Cudownie się go głaskało, lubił skakać po meblach, stole i ramionach Harry'ego, gdy chłopak szedł korytarzem. I jeszcze drzemał zwinięty w kłębek na jego kolanach, gdy nastolatek odrabiał lekcje. To mu się podobało. W ten sposób czas do końca roku zleciał bardzo szybko. Zanim się obejrzał.

  


Wakacje przed czwartym rokiem spędził w domu wujostwa. Był to lunatyczny czas, gdy mechanicznie wykonywał mordercze listy obowiązków, aby wrócić potem do małego pokoju i być sam na sam z małym lisem. Głaskał go i głaskał, zwierzając się czasem, chyba, z różnych rzeczy. Próbował go karmić, ale najwyraźniej lis polował na coś albo znajdywał sobie coś na własną łapkę, bo nigdy nie jadł. Za to zawsze był skłonny potrącać nosem mokre od łez policzki i drzemać na poduszce obok głowy.

Odcięty od magicznego świata czuł się lepiej. Spokojniej. 

  


Czwarty rok. Czwarta problematyczna przygoda. Jeszcze nie dotarł do szkoły, a już czuł, że tak będzie. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. 

Ukrywał się w pociągu w jednym z przedziałów na uboczu, chował przed resztą świata z pomocą wyrozumiałej Luny Lovegood. Niewiele osób chciało siedzieć w przedziale z Pomyluną. Nie całkiem dlatego, że była dziwna. Chodziło raczej o to, że nawet gdy zachowywała się jak szalona nadal potrafiła mieć rację w bardzo wielu sytuacjach.  _ Aż nazbyt wielu. _

  


Harry nie chciał zostać zawodnikiem Turnieju Trójmagicznego ani zawierać żadnych międzynarodowych przyjaźni. Harry nie pamiętał, jakie kraje czy uczelnie brały udział w Turnieju. Nie zgłosił się. Nie zgłosił się. Nie zgłosił się.  **Nie zgłosił się** , do jasnej cholery! 

… ale  _ jego _ nazwisko zostało wybrane przez głupi magiczny puchar.  _ On _ został wybrany na reprezentanta. 

  


Po raz kolejny po prostu  _ nie miał wyboru. _

  


Pierwszym zadaniem w tej farsie były smoki. Lis zniknął krótko po tym, jak Harry dowiedział się od Hagrida. 

Smoki.

Wielkie, dorosłe smoki.

Osamotniony spędził godziny przed swoim zadaniem na czytaniu książek o smokach w bibliotece. Na pytaniu skrzatów domowych, które jako odpowiedź przynosiły mu jedynie więcej tych książek - nie miał pojęcia skąd. Na chodzeniu do pokoju życzeń i myśleniu o swojej wątpliwie bezpiecznej przyszłości, którą wypełniały ziejące ogniem gady.

Był tak przerażony, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy nadszedł  _ ten _ dzień. Namiot reprezentantów, rozdrażniona miniatura Rogogona Węgierskiego, pełni napięcia starsi uczestnicy z innych szkół i tłumy. Tłumy, tłumy, tłumy… wszyscy przyszli zobaczyć jak czwórka dzieciaków nadstawia karku dla ich rozrywki.

Chciało mu się wymiotować z nerwów. Pamiętał, że ściskało go w żołądku, strach dławił w gardle, a tchu brakowało kiedy tylko ze znajdującej się niedaleko areny dochodziły wycia i inne hałasy.

  


Dzień, w którym wyszedł na arenę, aby stanąć przeciwko smokowi w celu kradzieży jaja był dniem, w którym zginął.

  


To właściwie nie było nic wielkiego, ani spektakularnego.

  


Miał czternaście lat, kolejny raz świat igrał sobie z jego życiem i znowu nie miał możliwości podejmować własnych decyzji, bo zawsze wszyscy wokół wiedzieli lepiej.

To nie tak, że uznał, że Turniej Trójmagiczny jest szansą na spektakularne samobójstwo, które utkwi wszystkim w pamięci. Coś takiego nie miałoby sensu. Nawet najmniejszego.

Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o samobójstwie tak naprawdę-naprawdę, nawet jeśli były dni, gdy miał wszystkiego dosyć. Jak wtedy, gdy rozważał wyjście na ulicę i zwabienie Syriusza Blacka. Lubił życie, bycie żywym, bycie człowiekiem, oddychanie, grę w Quidditcha, jedzenie smacznych rzeczy, śmianie się z kawałów braci Weasley i rozwiązywanie z Luną krzyżówek w Żonglerze...

**Śmierć go przerażała** . 

Tak jak wszystkich innych. 

Harry Potter nie był żadnym cholernym wyjątkiem w tej kwestii.

A jednak kiedy stanął na kamieniach i zobaczył Rogogona Węgierskiego z względnie bliska nagle cały jego umysł uspokoił się i wyciszył, a plan sam ukształtował, wypływając ponad wszelkie inne myśli.

  


Nie spłonął! Jedynie "przez przypadek" wszedł prosto w smoczy zasięg i wszystko skończyło się, gdy stracił przytomność chwilę po tym, jak ogień omiótł go, miażdżąc rzucone dla niepoznaki zaklęcia ochronne.

  


Gdy przebudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym jego płuca i wszystko w środku bolały, a twarz piekła niemiłosiernie.

Ale to nie było wystarczająco ważne, aby się na tym skupiać, ponieważ jego  _ jeden tajemniczy ktoś _ tam był. Przyszedł ponownie. Przyszedł do niego!

-Mój biedny, nie wyglądasz za dobrze - dotknął jego głowy, bo twarz obowiązywały bandaże. Był martwy. Pani Pomfrey musiała nałożyć je, aby jego ciało nie straszyło uczniów i nie wabiło dziennikarzy. Chyba. Albo może zrobiła to kiedy jeszcze była szansa, że będzie żył…? - Już czas na nas.

  


A potem…

  


***

  


-Deszczowy dzień - klekot drewnianych butów wypełnił ciszę w małej knajpce z sushi i wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna usiadł obok przygarbionej, młodej postaci. - Udało ci się uniknąć ulewy?

-Siedzę tu od rana - wyjaśnił niezobowiązująco młodszy, wskazując dwa rachunki po rzeczach, które już zdążył w tym czasie zjeść. 

-Przyniosłem coś dla ciebie - mężczyzna wyciągnął z rękawa drobne pudełko, a potem przesunął w jego stronę po gładkim, chłodnym blacie. - Wszystkiego najlepszego. Nie co dzień obchodzi się dwaudzieste piąte urodziny - uśmiechnął się. 

-Dziękuję - mruknął z wahaniem, zanim odpakował swój prezent. Szklane oko błyszczało zachęcająco, idealnie wypolerowane i hipnotyzująco piękne z powodu intensywnie zielonej tęczowki. Z wahaniem dotknął opaski zasłaniającej lewy oczodół w pokrytej bladymi śladami dawnego poparzenia twarzy. 

-Chodź - mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu. - Wróćmy do domu. Belkia ma dla ciebie ciasto, a pozostali kilka innych drobiazgów - zmierzwił mu włosy, a potem wstał, aby iść.

-Tsubaki.

-Tak?

-Dlaczego tamtego dnia przyszedłeś?

-Bo byłeś bardzo samotnym chłopcem - odpowiedział, wykrzywiając nieznacznie wargi w uśmiechu. - Teraz jest lepiej, prawda?

Westchnął bezgłośnie, chowając swój prezent do kieszeni białego płaszcza i podnosząc się ze stołka.

  


Zapowiadało się przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Harry'ego Pottera.

  
  



End file.
